MegaMan NetMusic Grand Prix
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Lan has turned 17, but he is unsure of himself so he decided to make a change. Chaud opened up the first NetMusic Grand Prix. Chapter 8: SemiFinals are coming, and so's Armageddon! DISCONTINUED
1. The Musical Change

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 1: The Musical Change

Lan Hikari sat daydreaming as he woke up that morning, about his beloved Maylu Sakurai. It's been about 6 years since the N1 Grand Prix. Lan Hikari had changed a lot since. He had grown into a tall, strong, and, as a few girls hinted to him, handsome teenager. He still wore his blue headband (with his icon) and vest. He sighed at his once normal attire…

Lan thought of something and cried a little before saying; "I love Maylu with all my heart. But I still fear for her future. Maybe I'm not meant to be with her."

Lan looked at an old Music Chip case, showing a picture of a cool male singer on it. Music Chips are like Battle Chips, but are mainly used for listening to a collection of different musical songs you like. Then an idea struck him! He took off his headband and––

"Maybe there's another side of me that I haven't found yet."

He looked at his Net Navi, MegaMan, who's asleep, even though it's a day off from high school; Lan felt he should go out.

An hour later in the park… the women seemed to notice a young and handsome man with shoulder-length brown hair, placing it in a ponytail tied off by a particularly wide blue hair-band with a red icon on top and a knot on the bottom, he's wearing a blue & white Hawaiian shirt slightly open at the top, he's also donning a pair of loose-fitting white slacks with many pockets, plus a dark-tinted pair of sunglasses, and orange sandals. He's got a pair of blue headphones on, connected to his blue P.E.T., listening to music.

As he got up to go and get lunch at the restaurant, #1 Curry (where the former members of WWW retired), even Maddy was enchanted by his presence. But it didn't take long for her to recognize the young man.

Maddy asks herself, before brightly blushing and smiling, "What's this? Lan Hikari in a slacker getup, but displaying the newly grown-in goods? Aye-yi-yi-yi."

As Count Zap looked upon the new Lan, "Who are you? And welcome to #1 Curry." Lan asks the electric rock player, "What's so different about me, Count Zap, aside from my new getup?" Count Zap barely recognized the voice, "That's funny. I know I heard that particular voice from somewhere."

Maddy helped the rock player, "It's Lan Hikari."

Zap looked at Lan carefully… and then said, "Since when did you dress up for the weather? It is hot outside you know. And you look so _cool_!" Lan shook hands with him saying, "Thank you dude. The usual order, please. But this time add more spice."

Yahoot notices Lan's getup, "Why are you doing this to yourself, Mr. Hikari?" MegaMan spoke from his P.E.T., "I asked him the same thing, and all he says is 'I'm trying to do something different now, just to find another 'me'.'' Mr. Match comes in, hearing the story, "Another you, Laddie? What do ye mean?" Yahoot explained, "I sense that he's feeling troubled and he decided to move onto something other than Net-Battling and eating." Count Zap added in, "And that upped his style a lot!"

On the other side of Dentech City, Maylu was enjoying her shopping time with the girls, Yai & Shuuko. Maylu Sakurai had changed a lot; The beautiful 17 year old is wearing a pink tank top, a pair of tight light blue jeans, a red P.E.T., and she still had her Roll symbol barrette in her now long red hair. She had grown a lot and all the men around at the time were glad with the change... even if they had never known her before. She had grown to be a 40 DD. Shuuko Kido grew out of the "bad luck girl" she used to be and into a blue-haired Venus de Milo. Yai Ayano is still as she was as she was long ago; she's still into cute dresses, a student prodigy, "richer than Richie Rich" rich, and cute.

Then they heard something from other girls gossiping–– "Did you hear? Some really hot guy just came by at the park. He has his hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue bandanna instead of a hair-band!" "No way! I did hear! I wonder if he's single, or temporarily taken." "I seemed to notice that he's wearing headphones listening to music. In that slacker-like getup, I can see that he's a really sweet man."

Maylu sighs, "That kind of reminds me of Lan."

Yai shrugs it off "Come on, there's absolutely no way someone like Lan would––" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Lan, but didn't recognize him, she slowly spoke and felt extremely smitten, finishing the sentence. "Dress… like… that." Shuuko got curious and asked her friends, "You don't think that is Lan, do you?"

Dex Oyama and his little brother, Chisao, and his friend, Tory Froid, are walking toward the arcade when they noticed Lan, but didn't recognize him either! Chisao shouts out, "He's so cool!" Dex, not recognizing Lan anymore now, asks, "Who is that guy?" Tory felt the same as Dex, "I don't know." Lan noticed them not recognize him and held out his hand to greet them.

Lan held up his hand and coolly smiled, "Hey, dudes!" Dex asks in curiosity, "Who are you?" Lan held out his ponytail displaying his former bandana's icon and his P.E.T. with MegaMan before saying; "Doesn't this icon give you a clue? Or perhaps do you remember this Net Navi?"

After about a minute, even Dex remembered him! "Lan? What happened? When did you dress into that design?" Lan calmly said, "This morning, why?" Dex arrogantly says, "I bet those new looks will just slow you down in Net-Battling!" Lan calmly responds, "I've got a different idea."

At the arcade, a lot of the girls there paid total attention to the new Lan. Chaud took a gander at Lan's new look, "This should be amusing to see Lan get creamed; soon he may give up Net-Battling for good."

As the sign, "Battle Start", showed… the match started! GutsMan shouted out, "GutsMan pound the ignored MegaMan!" MegaMan punned, "I've got a _Guts_ instinct that you're going to be wrong!" The Net Navi was right and it started when Lan called out, "'Hey Driver' Music Chip in, Download!" The song played out!

During that time, video images from the Ayano Cyber-Race Grand Prix appeared around the arena along with the very song playing in the background! That distracted Dex and GutsMan greatly! Lan inserted another Chip, "Gotcha! Double Soul: Planet Soul Chip in, Download!"

Rings surrounded MegaMan, encasing him in planet-like orbs like Planet-Man, but more to MegaMan's fitting! Gray sphere-shaped shoulder guards each with solitary silver spikes, yellow orb-shaped boots, an Earth-like piece of body armor, yellow orb-like gloves, and a black orb-like helmet with a lower face-cover. "Planet Soul!"

Lan calls out, "Hit him hard, MegaMan!" MegaMan lifts up his hands and calls out, "**Aqua Planet**!" A blue orb flew from MegaMan's orb-like helmet to right above GutsMan, blasting a spray of powerful water onto him! At that GutsMan turned into the words "Log Out!"

GUTSMAN LOGGING OUT

Dex weeps, "GutsMan, no!"

Even Chaud was impressed! Using a non-Battle Chip in a Net Battle, and a particularly entertaining one at that, Lan was able to pull a victory from that hat! He quietly says, "Incredible!" ProtoMan agrees with him, "Chaud, maybe there's a Program Advance within those Music Chips." Chaud was still recovering from surprise, "So it may seem, it was proven that every Chip has a particular Program Advance, whether they're Battle Chips or not."

Dex started complaining to Lan, "That was so not fair! Where did you get that Planet Soul Unison Chip?" Lan simply said, "Every Net Navi has memory of whom they encountered." MegaMan added, "He accessed into my memory of Planet-Man and copied that exact power into a single chip." Lan said, "I never really imagined that galactic Net Navi would actually come from another planet not known to us, hence his name."

Dex stood there gaping, at that he fainted! Yai responded, "I'm impressed. Remind me to ask Ayano-Tech to try to try that too." Chisao was confused, "Can you run that by me again?" Shuuko was enchanted by this new version of Lan Hikari, "Beneath that new, cooler, and sexier exterior of Lan's beats the heart of a true scientist."

Lan thought up something interesting–– "Maybe we can have an N1 Net Music Grand Prix. Where we can get to sing and listen to those Music Chips, as well as battle." Chaud now calmed down at hearing this, "Just my idea exactly, Lan." Everyone, but Lan and MegaMan, looked at Chaud with curious faces. Chaud continued, "Seeing how you also wield non-Battle Chips as Battle Chips as well, I will order an N1 Net Music Grand Prix. Expect the rulebooks within a week everyone, if you intend to join. And Lan, I will find a Program Advance for Music Chips." Lan held his fist and boldly said, "As will I!"

Maylu cried out, "Expect me as well!" Everyone now looked at Maylu, she seems really determined for something. Maylu thought to herself, "_Maybe if I could win this Grand Prix_,_ the old Lan would come back_."

To be continued…

(A/N: I'm so sorry that the lyrics had to be deleted, but you can look up the lyrics to each song; but I've got this tournament on Tournament (http/ 


	2. The Musical Change Continues

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 2: The Musical Change Continues

Within a week, Chaud Blaze, being a young, charming, and rich man of his word, kept his promise. Blaze Quest agreed to make the N1 Net Music Grand Prix and hand out rulebooks to those who Net-Battle. One morning, Chaud looked at his normal attire and thought out loud, "Hmm. Maybe this isn't good enough."

Chaud looked at his P.E.T. and asked his Net Navi, "ProtoMan, any decisions?" ProtoMan answered, "Very few, Chaud." Chaud felt desperate, "Name one, please!" ProtoMan sweat drops and suggested, "Whatever seems more appropriate to you, and what you think is better than Lan's!"

Chaud changed out of his normal attire and switched to brand-new look; within less than 10 minutes, he is now wearing a red jacket with pointed shoulders and no sleeves, the back of which billows out like a cape as he walks, a black shirt underneath, a brown utility belt (similar to Batman's), green loose-fitting pants and black leather boots. The upper arm areas, lower arm areas, lower leg areas of his outfit, and boots are strapped to his body by brown leather straps. (A/N: Think Seto Kaiba's Battle City outfit)

Chaud grins and calmly says, "Nice…" ProtoMan agrees. Chaud places on a silver pin in the form of the interlocked initials onto and above the left breast side of his jacket. Then he went down to the testing area to test out a new invention: a prototypical wrist-worn P.E.T. that should be able to not only be able to do wireless Net-Battles and such, but also create life-like holographic images as well at times. As well as create dimensional doorways…

Chaud says to ProtoMan, "If my plan works, with this new version of Personal Terminals, a person can fight the most realistic Net-Battles anywhere, without having to bother with large, clumsy holographic arena domes." ProtoMan inquired, "Shall we try a prototypical Music Chip Program Advance? I've been waiting for so long." Chaud answered as he placed on the experimental P.E.T. "Yes, let's." Then shout loud, "Jack in, ProtoMan, power up!" Lights flickered on the new P.E.T., surprisingly; a life-sized ProtoMan appeared beside Chaud. A standard class green-colored testing Net Navi appeared before them both.

Chaud & ProtoMan closed their eyes and chanted in unison, "Feel the power… let the Chips guide you…" As the opposing Net Navi began to charge in for the kill… the Net Op and Net Navi both opened their eyes and in unison shouted out, "I feel it! **Program Advance**!"

Chaud called out, "'Here We Go' Music Chip in, download!" Images of circuitry and electricity passed right by them while the song "Here We Go" (from "Digimon") was heard in the background!

Chaud then called out "'Run Around' Music Chip in, download!" Images of ProtoMan and other high-speed Net Navis have been seen while "Run Around (also from "Digimon") was heard in the background!

Chaud then called out, "'We've Got the Power' Music Chip in, download!" Images of ProtoMan doing the Life Sword Battle Chip Program Advance appeared as the song "We've Got the Power" (also from "Digimon") was heard in the background!

Chaud then finally called out, "'Together' Music Chip in, download!" As Chaud placed in the final Music Chip… not only was "Together" (also from "Digimon") heard in the background… Chaud and ProtoMan just hit the jackpot: they found the first Music Chip Program Advance! ProtoMan shouted out, "**Program Advance**; **Teamwork Battle Song Blade**!" The images from their memories merged together into ProtoMan's hands and glowed blue, forming a sword of blue energy! As the opponent tried to attack… ProtoMan dodged and slashed with that Music Chip Program Advance sword attack, the sounds of it rushing through the air sounded like a thousand cool songs playing as one! ProtoMan's opponent was defeated!

NET NAVI LOGGING OUT

ProtoMan was impressed with its power, "Chaud. We did it." Chaud is pleased with their success on both finding the Music Chips' first Program Advance and the experimental new P.E.T.'s, "And no bugs, perfect."

Later, out on the streets of Den-Tech City, people received the new P.E.T.'s a la helicopter! Lan, in the new getup he went into, sat on a bench reading his rulebook, admiring his new P.E.T., and listening to a Music Chip labeled, "The Man with the Hex". "Save us, save us, save us from the man with the Hex." sang Lan as he finished with the rulebook.

MegaMan said, "Okay, to advance to enter the Grand Prix, we need to play a single Music Chip that's hotter than the opponent's own during a Net Battle, if one Net Operator's song is better than the other's, they advance and immediately go to the first round. Yet we've got only one shot, if we don't get one better sounding than the other, we're out for good." Lan casually said, "No problem-o, Mega." "Another interesting rule in this," continued MegaMan, "is the fact that the loser must forfeit a copy of his entire Music Chip collection."

That statement shocked Lan to rise to his feet, "Oh! I forgot about that part!" Then he realized, "Wait a minute, that means if I lose just one Net Music Battle, not only am I out for good, but that particular winner would get a copy of my best current Music Chips, and knowing Chaud, he may get the best Music Chips in the world." MegaMan tried to calm Lan, "Relax, Lan; not everybody wants to be in the Grand Prix: they say they'd rather watch and listen rather than to join."

Little did Lan or MegaMan know that they have someone spying on them: Maylu & Roll. Maylu whispered to Roll, "I believe this would be our chance, Roll!" Roll whispered back, "Let's find you a hot getup and some great Music Chips."

As quick as a flash, Maylu dashed off to Yai's home for advice for fashion. Yai didn't mind whatsoever; she was also trying to find something to match up to compete against Chaud, hopefully to get some of his affection as well. Yai relieved her long blonde hair of being in pigtails, and placed it all in a ponytail. She placed on pink go-go boots after placing on a bodysuit that changes colors in whatever mood she's in, like a mood ring, but the collar is opened down to the top of her cleavage.

Maylu said to Yai, before undressing, "Yai, please put on the song, 'What A Girl Wants'." Yai said, "Okay, but we still have to change you." As the song played on Yai's P.E.T. (Note: Glyde just placed on a blindfold), Yai's designers and maids helped Maylu find the perfect music costume for her.

After the song ended, Maylu's music attire is finished; the top layer consisted of a rose-colored two-piece bikini. To cover some of that up she placed on a pink short skirt with a vertical slit on the left side and a horizontal slit on the right side and a blue sleeveless jacket that hugged her bosom with closed. She placed on a pair of crimson go-go boots to obey the 'shoes-on law'. As her hair was let down, it flowed down longer than before and in a different shape (rose-colored version of the Dark Magician Girl's hair style), she kept the Roll Icon brooch she's worn for years and had a long whip-like yellow ribbon attached to it. Blue eye makeup has been applied as well as ruby-colored lipstick.

At Dex's home, Dex decided on everything he could think of. He changed into a pair of blue suede shoes, green jeans (that actually fit), and a green jacket with his GutsMan Icon on the back, a pair of black-tinted sunglasses, and a nice brown porkpie hat. He's deciding to go for the old school music such as "Louie, Louie."

Tory Froid had Yai help him find a nice blue & white tuxedo. Mr. Higsby wants to impress Ms. Mari as soon as the Grand Prix starts, so he changed into a nice tuxedo too. Maysa (a.k.a. Commander Beef (years ago everyone got used to the Net Agents' secret identities)) changed into a cowboy costume with some fishy or shark-like designs! Sal (a.k.a. Black Rose) has a rather more ball gown version of her everyday outfit when she works at her flower shop. Miyu (a.k.a. Mysteriu) is donning a mysterious gothic attire, and facial makeup (like "The Crow").

Even former enemies want a chance to prove themselves; Mr. Match places on a fiery rock-n-roll outfit. Maddy likes her sexiest-looking rainbow-colored skimpy singer outfit. Count Zap stayed in his normal golden rock-n-roller attire, since he already is one. Yahoot got out of his monkish clothes and into a 'magical music' outfit.

The number of people entering the Grand Prix is 32 and only half of them will enter. After a sum of two hours, the 16 winners came out to be Lan, Dex, Maylu, Yai, Chaud, Tory, Mr. Higsby, Commander Beef, Black Rose, Mysteriu, Mr. Match, Maddy, Count Zap, Yahoot, and two mysterious Net-battlers.

Who will be the winner? Who will go against whom? What music may be up next?

(A/N: You send me your guesses in reviews, and some different ideas if I made some mistakes)

To be continued…


	3. Johnny Mega & Kissing Genie

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 3: Johnny Mega & Kissing Genie

"Good morning everyone," called out Ribbitta from a microphone, "and welcome to the N1 Net Music Grand Prix! I'm your host, Ribbitta, and this is a great day to see Net Ops & Net Navis battle it out and play Music Chips! Remember this: once in the Grand Prix, you get to fight and play the best Music Chip you could think of that's perfect for this match. If you lose or draw you have to join your opponent as a "back-up singer" and "member of the band"."

Ribbitta continued, "The first Net Music match of the day is _the now really hotter than ever_ Lan Hikari and MegaMan versus Dex Oyama and GutsMan! And what solo Music Chips are they going to play? Only they know!"

Lan simply thought out, "Dex has got to be joking, he's no match for me in anything anymore!"

The match began!

Dex called out, "'Louie Louie' Music Chip in, download!"

GutsMan pulled out a Cyber-Guitar and played along with the Music Chip. It did play the famous 20th century oldie, 'Louie Louie'; very well, it just did not kick Lan and MegaMan off their feet. As Dex's song ended…

Lan smirked and said, "MegaMan, Mega Guitar."

Suddenly, where MegaMan's Mega Buster usually forms, forms a blue electric Cyber-Guitar instead! It bares MegaMan's Icon upon it!

Lan said, "That college delinquent song is no match for this oldie."

MegaMan said after him, "All right, this is an oldie, if it was 1985."

Lan said, "All right, MegaMan, listen. It's a blues riff in 'B'."

MegaMan said, "I'll watch for any changes and try and keep up."

Lan nodded, "Okay!"

Lan inserted the Music Chip ('Johnny B. Goode') and the music played, along with MegaMan of course!

Little do any of them realize that they rocked the entire arena and the audience! When Sal & Miyu danced along to "Johnny B. Goode" and came to the part of "Oh, my can that little country boy can play", they lip synched with it in unison! Even when the song ended, Lan and his Net Navi got carried away by the cyber power chords as they played! MegaMan continued playing on his Mega Guitar in a heavy metal riff style! As they reached a sustained high-pitched note on it, leaving the amplifiers humming it away… they opened their eyes to see the crowd absolutely go wild!

Lan & MegaMan said in unison, "I guess we got a little carried away."

Ribbitta shouted out, "What a performance! Playing a powerful comeback against GutsMan and blowing him away!"

Lan was confused as he looked on the field; GutsMan was no longer seen on it! All he found was a weeping Dex!

MegaMan sweat dropped, "Lan, do you think that the mega-amplifiers went a little haywire?"

Lan responded, "I think so, we'll have to wait until the next match."

"Time for the 2nd round," called out Ribbitta from a microphone, "remember this: once in the Grand Prix, you get to fight and play the best Music Chip you could think of that's perfect for this match. If you lose or draw you have to join your opponent as a "back-up singer" and "member of the band"."

Toad-Man continued for his Net Op, "The first Net Music match of the day is _the absolutely gorgeous _Maylu Sakurai and Roll & Rush versus _the cuter than ever_ Yai Ayano and Glyde! And what solo Music Chips are these babes going to play, Ribbitta?" Ribbitta answered, "Only they know!"

Yai mentally asked herself, "Why did they have to pick our names out of the hat like that?" Then she gathered her courage and called out, "'Kiss Me' Music Chip in, Download!"

Yai's song did bring couples cuddling together (including Lan's parents), even those with some doubt or broken hearts! Glyde congratulated his Net Op, "Miss Yai, I'd say, well done! Look at the score between you and Maylu so far!" Yai sighed in happiness and said, "Thanks Glyde, but now its Maylu's turn."

Maylu did the prettiest dancing poses she's ever done before saying, "Okay, Yai. It's time to try to ring Lan back into his senses, right Roll?" Roll nodded, "I'm ready, girl!" Maylu called out, "'Genie in a Bottle' Music Chip in, download!" Images of all seemingly hopeless and hopeful romance memory clips appeared as the song started playing.

Maylu & Roll sang it out well! By the point totals between her and Yai, she won!

Ribbitta called out, "What an amazing comeback! Maylu & Roll's lonely hearts just called out to the audience of both the real world and the Cyber World!" Toad-Man agreed, "I hope whoever they were singing it to heard it." Ribbitta added, "And with Rush the cyber-dog as an instrumentalist, how could she lose?"

Maylu did sing and play that song for someone, she just couldn't find him with her eyes now. Lan sat in the back row, noticing that Maylu _does_ need him. Lan said, "We're not ready for that yet." MegaMan said, "With Yai's help, she may advance to the next round." Lan explained, "Yeah, and those in Round 2 against them will be us and Dex." MegaMan remembered and said, "Oh yeah."

To be continued…

Star AJT 84: This fan fic is planned to be before my fan fic of "MegaMan Dark Chaos" ever took place.


	4. Chaud the Superstar & Lan’s Message

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 4: Chaud the Superstar & Lan's Message

"Good morning everyone," called out Ribbitta from a microphone, "and welcome to the N1 Net Music Grand Prix! I'm your host, Ribbitta, and this is a great day to see Net Ops & Net Navis battle it out and play Music Chips! Remember this: once in the Grand Prix, you get to fight and play the best Music Chip you could think of that's perfect for this match. If you lose or draw you have to join your opponent as a "back-up singer" and "member of the band"."

Ribbitta continued, "The first Net Music match of the day is _the now really hotter than ever_ Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan versus the always so cool Tory Froid and IceMan! And what solo Music Chips are they going to play? Only they know!"

Lan simply thought out, "It's a lost cause, Tory. But play your best and most favorite Music Chip."

Tory started off with, "IceMan, let's kick it! ' Blue (Da Be Dee)' Music Chip in, download!"

The music combined with IceMan's cyber-ice powers created an Ice Stage, not only encasing ProtoMan in a block of ice, but also sharing the coldest and most blue memories of Tory and IceMan's lives!

Even though they did well, it wasn't enough to stop the Net Battler menace Chaud. The young billionaire said, "They don't call me Chaud _Blaze_ for nothing, Tory."

Chaud shouted out, "'Here We Go' Music Chip in, download!" Images of circuitry and electricity passed right by them while the song "Here We Go" (from "Digimon") was heard in the background!

With all those memories of blasting through the net at lightning speed, IceMan's Ice Stage shattered and fell apart, leaving ProtoMan unharmed!

Lan sighed, "I knew it!"

Ribbitta shouted, "Oh, man! Looks like Icy Tory couldn't hold out to the one who supported for this tournament! Better luck working with Chaud!"

The day after that…

Ribbitta continued, "The last Net Music match of the day was Mr. Higsby and NumberMan versus the Commander Beef and SharkMan! And what solo Music Chips did they play last night? Mr. Higsby tried to frighten SharkMan with that silly little song from the Disney film, "The Little Mermaid," 'Les Poisson', which mean 'the fish' in French! But luckily for the Commander, he and SharkMan countered with the ever famous Huey Lewis song, 'The Power of Love'!"

(A/N; I didn't feel like doing that, Mr. Higsby was a loser when it came to most Net Battles anyway.)

Ribbitta continued again, "But enough of that now. The first Net Music match of today are two allies against each other; Black Rose & WoodMan vs. Mysteriu & SkullMan! And what solo Music Chips are they going to play? Only they know!"

Lan, in the background, thought out loud to MegaMan, "What do you suppose these two Net Agents are here for?" MegaMan replied, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that something would be attracted to this tournament." Lan said, "Whatever it is, we'll be there first!" The crowd cheers, Lan realized the match between the Net Agent allies is starting!

Black Rose was voted to go first as she called out, "'Holding Out For a Hero' Music Chip in, Download!" Images of tough and dangerous battles passed right by WoodMan & SkullMan while the song was heard in the background!

Lan noticed that the Net Agents did know something and that's why there here, their songs must be clues of why they're here, he said, "Incredible, looks like we are right, MegaMan! It's now Mysteriu's turn, she called out, "'Tell Me' Music Chip in, Download!" Darkness filled the battlefield and aura-like images formed while the song was heard in the background!

Lan & MegaMan figured out what that Music Chip from Miyu & SkullMan was all about; they have to talk to Maylu & Roll before it may be too late for all of them! Lan whispered, "Maybe we should talk to Black Rose and Mysteriu." MegaMan agreed, "Good idea, Lan."

But before Lan could move a muscle, he heard Ribbitta's voice shout out, "Whoa! What a musical combo! Black Rose used a dramatic 'needing-rescue' song but Mysteriu played that oh so tearful song and won!"

In the hallways to the locker rooms, Black Rose and Mysteriu took off their masks to talk. Sal (Black Rose) said to Mysteriu, "That was wonderful wasn't it, Miyu (Mysteriu)?" The local psychic nodded, "It was, and I believe Lan got the message."

A familiar young masculine voice calmly said, "It did indeed." The two Net Agents turned and faced Lan, who was standing right next to his door. He spoke, "Something unexpected is about to sabotage the Net Music Grand Prix, is that it? Is that why you've joined?"

Commander Beef showed up from out of nowhere and said, "Yes, Lan. That's exactly why we joined this musical tournament." As did Mr. Famous, who said to Lan, "It seems like Chaud's revived rivalry for to see who's better has started leading us into trouble again." Miyu started, "Before the Net Music Grand Prix even started, we've detected a powerful source of energy forming close to Blaze Quest." Lan guessed, "The Music Chip Program Advance?" Sal nodded, "Exactly."

Miyu continued, "The energy has awakened something from the Undernet." Sal added, "And we've got names of foes from the past who are in the Grand Prix too." Commander Beef told Lan, "Gaust, Kid Gospel, & Bass." Lan said, "And with all those copies of Music Chips won, it will be pretty hard to select which is the best music collector."

Commander Beef smiled, "Thanks to me, Mr. Higsby is out of this Grand Prix ever since last night." Lan remembered something, "I don't think so. Listen up!"

Ribbitta's voice was heard saying, "Well this is a new surprise that I don't get tired of. Welcome back, Mr. Higsby!" Mr. Higsby's voice was heard through the loudspeaker saying, "It's great to be back as your co-host, Ribbitta." Then they heard their voices in unison saying, "See ya next time!"

To be continued…


	5. Fire Walks, Rock n' Roll, and Bass

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 5: Fire Walks, Rock n' Roll, and Bass

"Good morning everyone," called out Ribbitta from a microphone, "and welcome to the N1 Net Music Grand Prix! I'm your host, Ribbitta, and this is a great day to see Net Ops & Net Navis battle it out and play Music Chips! Remember this: once in the Grand Prix, you get to fight and play the best Music Chip you could think of that's perfect for this match. If you lose or draw you have to join your opponent as a "back-up singer" and "member of the band"."

Mr. Higsby called out on his microphone, "The first Net Music match of today are two allies against each other; the fiery and tough Mr. Match & TorchMan vs. the still attractive Maddy & WackoMan! And what solo Music Chips are they going to play?" Ribbitta replied, "Only they know!"

Lan is sitting overhead, watching the whole scenario. "Let's see if comrades do have the strength to fight each other." The crowd cheers, Lan watched the match between the former World 3 agents is starting!

Maddy was voted to go first as she called out, "'Rhythm of the Night (Moulin Rouge)' Music Chip in, Download!" Sexy images and wonderful dancing passed right by WackoMan & TorchMan while the song was heard in the background!

As the song ended, Lan sighed, "Too bad for Maddy that she needs to go to a beauty contest."

It's now Match's turn; he called out, "'Walk Through the Fire' Music Chip in, Download!" Flames filled the battlefield and warrior-like images formed while the song was heard in the background!

As the song ended, everyone found out that he still wants to have a rematch against Lan Hikari, and he's _burning_ to get back at him!

Ribbitta shouts into her microphone, "What a performance! When they say some things never get old, they _really_ mean it! Mr. Match has gained himself a partner! That's right folks, not only the winner gets a copy of the loser's Music Chips, but they also get themselves' a growing band! Let's see if this band will go up well against the others in the final round." Mr. Higsby meekly said, "Yep, I'm still in this tournament in Commander Beef's band."

Mr. Higsby called out on his microphone, "The next Net Music match of today are two allies against each other; the infamous and rich Gaust Magnus & MagnetMan vs. the electric rock star Count Zap & ElecMan! And what Music Chips are they going to play?" Ribbitta replied, "Only they know!"

Lan is sitting overhead, watching the whole scenario. "I hope you win this one, Count Zap." The crowd cheers, Lan watched the match between the blood brothers is starting!

Gaust went first as he called out, "'Are You In or Out?' Music Chip in, Download!" Evil & cruel images and violet movements passed right by MagnetMan & ElecMan while the song was heard in the background!

Count Zap simply sad, "No." And then called out, "' Hot Pitootie - Bless My Soul' Music Chip in, Download!" Awesome rock n' roll images and great music passed right by MagnetMan & ElecMan while the song was heard in the background!

Checking out the Popularity Meter as the song ended, Count Zap has finally defeated his brother, with style in fact!

Tesla shouted at her husband, "I should've known better than to have you compete! And MagnetMan and I can perform a much better Cross Fusion!"

Ribbitta shouts into her microphone, "What a performance! If you love rock n' roll, do it with strength! It seems like Count Zap defeated Magnus Gaust! Let's see if this band will go up well against the others in the final round."

Mr. Higsby called out on his microphone, "The final Net Music match of the first round are two infamous Net-Battlers; the magical and magnificent curry chef at #2 Curry, Yahoot, & MagicMan vs. the mysterious Kid Gospel (Grave) & Bass! And what solo Music Chips are they going to play?" Ribbitta replied, "Only they know!"

Yahoot was confident, but something on the flat robotic face of Shuryou Gospel's was almost positive that whatever he's got will leave Yahoot in the dust!

Yahoot went first as he called out, "'Bohemian Rhapsody' Music Chip in, Download!" rocking images and awesome visions passed right by MagicMan & Bass while the song was heard in the background!

The audience enjoyed the song very much.

Surprisingly, neither Kid Gospel nor Bass seemed to be affected by the song.

MagicMan chanted, "Yahoot, this is a new quirk; the song against Bass didn't work!"

Kid Gospel just calmly said, "'Rest in Peace' Music Chip in, Download!" horror movie screen shots passed right by MagicMan & Bass and the arena turned into a gigantic haunted graveyard while the song was heard in the background!

Bass just simply smirked, while MagicMan is frozen stiff in fear! He lost and now he has to be a teammate with Bass in the 2nd round!

Checking out the Popularity Meter as the song ended, both songs were almost equally popular, but Kid Gospel cometh!

Ribbitta shouts into her microphone, "Ooo! What a performance! It seems like horror film classic songs can defeat heavy rock sometimes! Let's see if this band will go up well against the others in the final round."

"This is your reporter Ribbitta," Higsby added, "And Mr. Higsby." Together they said, "See you next time!"

Lan gasped in horror to see Yahoot spooked out of his wits by Shuryou Gospel just using a 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' song! "If Bass can wield devastating power behind Music Chips, what will defeat him? Now I've got a few problems to deal with; first who I'm becoming, second my relationship with Maylu's becoming grave and I don't know why and when, third this tournament's going to be Chaud's fault, forth a strange energy is coming forth thanks to some sort of Music Chip Program Advance Chaud used, and finally it involves Shuryou."

MegaMan groans, "Yeah, and now that Bass is with him, it's going to be hard to beat them, even at Music. If my math's correct, that's not our main problem; if Kid Gospel keeps up, not only Yahoot will be with him, but so will Mr. Match, Maddy, Count Zap, Gaust, Miyu, and Sal too!"

Lan figures something out, "So far, Dex and I used oldie songs just for the fun of it; Maylu and Yai used romantic ones, giving me a message that she basically needs me; Chaud and Tory didn't pay attention to the dangers ahead; Mr. Higsby and Maysa did their fight of rivalry, but the Commander's need to see this mission through lead him to victory; Sal and Miyu did this to tell us what may be in the future, involving us and our friends; Maddy and Match didn't know about this but now are burning to get back at us, regardless of whose team they're on, even though I'm still their best-loved customer and acquaintance; and now Shuryou and Bass are in this for the powerful energy that awakened in the Undernet."

MegaMan said, "My guess is that our mission now endangers not only your personality crisis problem, but also your relationship with Maylu (and mine with Roll), the safety of the real world, and the Cyber World." Lan nervously grinned as sweat dropped, "Exactly my thoughts."

(A/N: You send me your guesses in reviews, and some different ideas if I made some mistakes)

To be continued…


	6. Love Rekindled

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 6: Pre-Round 2 Party

Today is one of the days off for the Net Music Battlers to take some time off until the next round. The challengers for the championship are hanging out and the whole city (Dentech City and Net City in unison) are listening to all kinds of music…

Lan and Dex are wheeling (Dex on a scooter and Lan on rollerblades) discussing about their match against Maylu and Yai. Dex was mainly the one talking about most of it, but Lan has become overly serious with the mission bestowed on him (so he kept silent to himself the entire time Dex was rambling).

Maylu was invited at Yai's home for a little excitement and future planning in the next round, Lan's group. Maylu's hoping beyond hope that Lan would return her love and not make it unrequited.

Chaud was so confident today that he didn't need to hear advice from Tory. Tory didn't take this too well, but he decided to follow Chaud anyway.

Maysa has a few things to worry about; Higsby making him mess up whether by accident or on purpose against Chaud, and the mission. Higsby was depressed that he has to work with Commander Beef in the next round, but he and NumberMan have both calculated that it will be impossible to defeat Chaud even if they worked with Beef.

Miyu and Sal share Maysa's concern for the mission, but are now confident that Lan and Maylu truly belonged.

Mr. Match and Maddy are getting their selves ready for tomorrow to defeat Mysteriu. Gaust ran away from Count Zap, not wanting to be part of his brother's tea, and what's worse, Yahoot was kicked out of Kid Gospel's team!

In the park, Dex asked Lan, "Hey! Are you even listening to me, Lan?" Lan simply said (without looking at him), "This no longer involves us going back to our childhood days, Dex. It's about time that my mission should be in place. Thanks to Chaud's foolish revived desire to find strength to be greater than mine, he has placed us in great danger."

Dex was nervous, "Net Saver business?" Lan looked in Dex's direction and sweat drops, "Exactly."

Their P.E.T.'s beeped, Lan answered his first, it was from Famous; something wrong is going down and it's going to be in the tournament. After finishing the silent message, Dex patted Lan's shoulder, another message, this time from Yai.

Glyde appeared (in a black large collared trench coat, white scarf, and dark sunglasses) and said, "Greetings gentlemen, Yai has invited you and the others to a special new restaurant called Grand Buffet. Feel free to bring family members and other friends of yours along, of course this message is also being presented to some most trusted friends and acquaintances participating in the Net Music Grand Prix."

Lan dons a pair of sunglasses and says, "I can just imagine." Dex sighs, "Hopefully, this Grand Buffet will have some karaoke machine, since my defeat I've been itching to play some music." Lan takes of his wheels and said, "You couldn't even sing 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'."

Surely enough, others invited by Yai are talking about this.

Chaud sighs, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tory cheered, "Alright, some excitement before the next round!" Chaud said, "There's a hotel next to that place, I should know."

Maysa grins on; this could be his big second chance to date Ms. Mari. Unfortunately, so does Mr. Higsby. Miyu and Sal had to join the party too.

The former agents of World 3 have never felt happy that they are accepted as _true_ equals, until now.

Many were still dressed in the getups they're wearing in the tournament. However so far, Lan has been the quietest eater amongst them. The mission he has now involves trying to solve his personality crisis problem, his relationship with Maylu, the safety of the real world, and the Cyber World. This is affecting him terribly.

Tory thought of something to get Lan back into reality! He turns on the karaoke machine and sings in the mike as the music blared on the stage.

_Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_The summer's out of reach_

_Empty lake, empty streets_

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm drivin' by your house_

_Though I know you're not at home_

_But I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I never will forget those nights_

_I wonder if it was a dream_

_Remember how you made me crazy?_

_Remember how I made you scream_

_Now I don't understand what happened to our love_

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac_

_A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."_

_I thought I knew what love was_

_What did I know?_

_Those days are gone forever_

_I should just let them go but-_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

After the boys of summer have gone 

Count Zap pushed Tory out of the way at the end of his song, "Amateur hour's over!" Maddy landed a kick on Zap's foot, "And I say someone deserves to sing more importantly than you do." Count Zap screamed in pain, "OUCH! THAT'S MY BEST FOOT!"

Yai asks Maddy, "Who do you have in mind, Maddy?" Maddy sits back in her seat and answers, "Maylu."

Maylu asks, "Are you sure?" Maddy smirks, "I dare you, sweet cheeks." Lan said, "Think of anything, Maylu." Inspired, Maylu jacked Roll in and together they sung––

_Can anybody find me somebody to (love)_

_Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all_

_Can't barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_What are you doing to me_

_I have spent all my years believin' in you_

_But I just can't get no relief_

_But somebody_

_Somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm okay I'm alright_

_It shows that there's no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_Lord somebody_

_Somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_(She works hard) Everyday_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I've got nobody left to believe_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Find her somebody to love)_

_(Can anybody find me)_

_Somebody To Love_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

During the karaoke, Lan got Maylu into the dance with him.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_

_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

_How will I know (don't trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know (love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now_

_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

_How will I know (don't trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know (love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_How will I know (don't trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know (love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak…_

All of the sudden, an explosion was heard outside…

Lan went there to check it out… the sky was prismatic and so were the buildings; a Dimensional Area has formed! Viruses began to pop out of the various places, but they're not attacking anyone coming across them. Chaud noticed this and said, "Why won't viruses attack once they appear? And why now of all times?"

Lan suddenly had a vision; within it he saw a dark figure with baggy white Arabian pants, large golden cuffs, belt buckle, small circular shoulder guards, an orange helmet with twin green gems amongst the forehead with two long yellow ribbons in front and an upwards one in back, and a pair of glowing orange ribbons circling the body of the figure.

"Serenade?"

Then a lovely green and white female Net Navi with long loose sleeves and a multitude feather-like top, green hair, red eyes, and white headgear.

"Slur?"

Then Bass…

"Bass?"

Then ProtoMan…

"ProtoMan?"

And then finally MegaMan was seen last.

"MegaMan?"

Then Lan's vision was over… to the others, he looked like he just saw ghosts, as did MegaMan (but he's sort of glad they weren't).

Maddy said, "I guess it's time for your Net Saver business, huh?"

The two Net Savers slid their Chips in and began their work!

"SynchroChip, in!" Lan slid his chip in first and a white light shone out from his screen.**_ "CROSS FUSION!"_**

Lan released his PET from his hands as the light engulfed his entire body. MegaMan's boots formed over his feet followed by his gloves covering Lan's hands. A pair of yellow pads appeared on his shoulders and a blue power pack appeared on his back. Next, his and MegaMan's icon formed on his chest and his body was immediately encased in a navy-blue bodysuit. Finally, the blue helmet formed over his head. A mouth guard covered his nose and mouth and the customized crests appeared on either side if the helmet, ending the Cross Fusion process.

"SynchroChip, in!" Chaud slid his own chip into his PET and a white light shone out from his screen. **_"CROSS FUSION!"_**

Chaud released his PET and the light surrounded his entire body. Red boots formed over his feet while a pair of red & black gloves appeared on his hands. He clenched his left fist and brought it in front of his face before holding both arms back out as ProtoMan's icon formed on his chest and his body became encased in a black and purple bodysuit. His hair grew out beyond his waist as a red helmet appeared on his head and covered his eyes with a black visor.

Cross Fusion MegaMan's right arm transformed into a blaster, "**Mega** **Buster**!"

Cross Fusion ProtoMan's right arm transformed into a glowing red blade, "**Proto** **Sword**!"

"**Mega** **Blast**!" Cross Fusion MegaMan shot many light lavender-colored plasma blasts from his Mega Buster and shot down a whole fleet of viruses.

"**Sonic** **Boom**!" Cross Fusion ProtoMan unleashed a single stroke and let out a swift-moving blue wave of energy that took down a fleet of the viruses.

With the viruses gone, Cross Fusion MegaMan got another vision again…

_Save the Tri-World and your most beloved from the latest evil, we depend on you. Time is short; Hurry, Lan._

Cross Fusion MegaMan's seemingly blurred vision cleared up and blinked several times, at the corner of his field of vision, he's spotted Bass. Bass was just standing there, looking at the onslaught.

Cross Fusion MegaMan asked Bass, "What are you doing here?" Bass asks him, "You and ProtoMan saw it too, didn't you?"

Cross Fusion MegaMan guesses, "You think it's an opponent to test your strength against, don't you?" Bass replies, "Yes." Then vanishes, as did the Dimensional Area.

Changing back, Chaud asks Lan, "Saw what?" Lan didn't answer, he just ran into his hotel room that he gets while he's in the tournament.

Lan was confused, "Tri-World, what is that? The Real and Cyber World along with another world we haven't tapped into yet?"

A few knocks on the door was heard, Lan sighed, "Come in." Maylu arrived. Lan was too miserable to even look at her, Maylu asks, "What's wrong?"

Lan said, "I feel like the apocalypse is upon us, thanks to Chaud awakening some sort of unknown from beneath the Undernet and it has to do with some of the surviving Ultimate Navis. Right now, I'm considering of laying back, ignore the tournament, and welcome Armageddon!"

Maylu tried to comfort Lan, "You've gotta relax, Lan. Alright? Now's not the time to give up hope because of our current problems that are in your mission now; I love you too much to leave you!"

"No, Maylu, I think I'm convinced that it's the perfect time to give up hope. I don't think there is a better time to give up hope, I love you too much to lose you; thing's just got as bad as they could possibly get!"

Then thunder and rain was heard from outside. Maylu looked impressed at that very forbidden possibility because of Lan, then Lan shouts out, "I STAND CORRECTED!"

From outside his room, Chisao asked his big brother, Dex, "Do you think they're going to… _do_ _it_?" Dex frowns, "You little pervert, let's leave them alone!" Tory agreed with Dex, by pulling on the back of the fat dude's pants, "Yeah, let's go to bed!" Yai sighs, "We've got a big match tomorrow."

Back in his room, Lan begged to her, "Please, Maylu; go to bed in your room, you're going to spell your own doom if you're near me!" Roll said, "Although you and MegaMan are going to continue fighting evil forces, and probably die single."

Maylu said, "That's why I suggest that we have our last chance of being together in bed." MegaMan said (with a serious face on), "I, for one, choose the both of you remain virgins."

Lan and Maylu looked at each real hard!

My minds telling me no   
but my body my body's telling me yeah 

Suddenly, they felt their bodies urge to get together!

Baby I don't want to hurt nobody 

They brought their arms around each other…

but there is something that I must confess 

Maylu undoes Lan's clothes as he slowly removes her clothes…

to you 

_I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong) With a little bump and grind with a little _

_bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong (wrong ba ba baby Hey) I don't see _

_nothing wrong (wrong)_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_With a little bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong)_

_(lookie here)_

_See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl _

_So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here) I'm not fooling around with _

_You baby my love is true with you with you is where I want to be I want to be _

_girl you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every need._

_I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong) I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and _

_grind with a little bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong baby baby)I _

_don't see I don't see nothing wrong (wrong) I don't see with a little bump and _

_grind nothing wrong with a little I don't see nothing wrong bump and grind baby _

_hey_

_You say he's not treating you right lady spend the night (I'll) I'll love you _

_like you need to be loved girl want you try some of me no need to look no more _

_because I opened up my doors you'll never you'll never want (baby) another _

_love you'll never find another me You see I need someone someone like me to _

_make love to you baby constantly._

_I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong) With a little bump and grind with a little _

_bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong)I don't see nothing wrong (wrong) _

_Nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_with a little bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong) baby baby alright _

_I don't see nothing wrong (wrong) I don't see nothing wrong_

_with a little bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong I don't see_

_I don't see nothing wrong I don't see nothing wrong(wrong) with a little bump and _

_grind I don't see noting wrong (wrong) nothing wrong nothing wrong nothing wrong _

_I don't see nothing wrong baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby with a little _

_bump and grind_

It's been about five minutes, and they agreed to have their first night of making love.

_I've been meaning to tell you _

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside _

_I look at you and I fantasize _

_You're mine tonight _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With these hungry eyes _

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_I feel the magic between you and I _

_I wanna hold you so hear me out _

_I wanna show you what love's all about _

_Darlin' tonight _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With these hungry eyes _

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_I feel the magic between you and I _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With those hungry eyes _

_Now did I take you by surprise _

_I need you to see _

_This love was meant to be _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_I feel the magic between you and I _

_I've got hungry eyes _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With those hungry eyes _

_Now did I take you by surprise _

_With my hungry eyes _

_I need... _

_Hungry eyes _

_Now I've got you in my sights _

_With my hungry eyes_

The next morning… Lan got up, and he felt his spirit renewed and re-energized.

_I used to think that I could not go on _

_And life was nothing but an awful song _

_But now I know the meaning of true love _

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms _

_If I can see it, then I can do it _

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can touch the sky _

_I think about it every night and day _

_Spread my wings and fly away _

_I believe I can soar _

_I see me running through that open door _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can fly _

_(Oh) I believe I can fly _

_See I was on the verge of breaking down _

_Sometimes the silence can seem so loud _

_There are miracles in life I must achieve _

_But first I know it starts inside of me _

_If I can see it, then I can do it _

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can touch the sky _

_I think about it every night and day _

_Spread my wings and fly away _

_I believe I can soar _

_I see me running through that open door _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can fly _

_(Oh) I believe I can fly _

_Could I believe in it? _

_If I can see it, then I can do it _

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can touch the sky _

_I think about it every night and day _

_Spread my wings and fly away _

_I believe I can soar _

_I see me running through that open door _

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can fly _

_(Oh) I believe I can fly _

Maylu got up and asked, "Is it possible for us to try and get married when we're 18?" Full of spirit again, Lan smiled, "That's a promise."

Then they got to lovers' smooching!

To be continued…


	7. Quarter Finals of Confusion

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 7: Quarter Finals of Confusion

"Good morning everyone," called out Ribbitta from a microphone, "and welcome to the N1 Net Music Grand Prix's quarter finals! I'm your host, Ribbitta, and this is another great day to see Net Ops & Net Navis battle it out and play Music Chips! Remember this: once in the Grand Prix, you get to fight and play the best Music Chip you could think of that's perfect for this match. If you lose or draw you have to join your opponent as a "back-up singer" and "member of the band"."

Ribbitta continued, "The first Net Music match of today is Lan Hikari and MegaMan versus Maylu Sakurai, Roll, and Rush! And what solo Music Chips are these lovebirds going to play? Only they know!"

Lan entered the arena, full of spirit and ready for anything. So did Maylu as she arrived.

Mr. Higsby mentions, "This just in; Dex and Yai decided to withdraw."

The match started!

Maylu called out, "' Can't Help Falling In Love' Music Chip in, download!" Romantic images of memory clips from Roll and Maylu's minds appeared as the song started playing.

I just can't help falling in love with you!

Wise men say, 'only fools rush in'

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say, 'only fools rush in'

But I can't , I can't help falling in love with you

like a river flows surely to the sea

darling so it goes

some things are meant to be (so things are meant to be)

take my hand take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

take my hand take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

for I can't help falling in love with you

like a river flows

that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you!

like a river flows

that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you!

like a river flows

that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you!

like a river flows

that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you!

Lan called out, "' Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine?)' Music Chip in, download!" Romantic images of memory clips from Lan and MegaMan's minds appeared as the song started playing.

(oh, oh, oh, oh, wah-ah-ah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel

Will you be mine?

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you

Earth angel, earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever and ever more

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your love-loveliness

I hoped and I pray that someday

I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, OH!

Earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you-ou-ou

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your loveliness

I hope and pray that someday

That I'll be the vision of your happiness

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh , oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you-ou (you, you, you)

Ribbitta was amazed, "What do you know? Those two really are lovebirds! They both move on to the semi-finals, with Lan in the front."

As the couple left the arena (with Maylu in Lan's arms) to clear it for Chaud and Commander Beef… the latter arrived for his match.

Mr. Higsby cried out, "What's this? Commander Beef and Tory left the stage, leaving Chaud to win by means of forfeit?"

Chaud left the arena in anger, "Let the 3rd and 4th matches of the quarter finals begin!"

They told him don't you ever come around here

Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear

The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear

So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can

Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man

You wanna be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better leave while you can

Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man

You wanna stay alive, better do what you can

So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared

You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare

They'll kick you, then they beat you,

Then they'll tell you it's fair

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

Onto Quarter Finals, Game 3, Mysteriu easily flattened Maddy and Match with one song. One Music Chip called 'My Immortal'.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Not willing to risk his Net Navi, Count Zap forfeited as well, acknowledging Kid Gospel and Bass' powers.

Ribbitta said, "Today, we leave you until next time, right now it's Living La Vida Loca!"

To be continued…


	8. Securing things for the SemiFinals

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Ch. 8: Securing for Semi-Finals

Another day off, another day before the fate of the world is going to be on the next few strokes a virtual guitar string…

Still concerned what's about to happen during the tournament, Lan and Maylu go downtown on this day-off to plan their face-off against Chaud.

_I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD_

_Run through the storm_

_Don't let anything upset you_

_Now you've got to embrace the shards of courage and laughter_

_CHANGE MY MIND_

_Don't extinguish your passion into the heart-pounding future_

_If you stretch out your hand things will be sure to brighten up_

_IT'S WONDERLAND_

_Something was left behind far off in the gray skies_

_I'll keep searching as long as you're lost_

_Your heart was trembling in tomorrow's unseen nights_

_You can't believe in anything and just shut up your heart_

_When I met you I finally found where I belonged_

_Your casual kindness greets us here we are awakened_

_I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD_

_I won't be lost again in the future where you're here with me_

_Some way or another we'll fly off as far as we can go_

_CHANGE MY MIND_

_Don't extinguish your passion into the unknown tomorrow_

_Spread your wings and you can fly away_

_IT'S WONDERLAND_

_We keep swimming through the same world_

_Until the day when both of our wishes are granted_

_Everyone holds the same unhappiness and keeps them going_

_The instant you stop you're in the place that you've been looking for_

_I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD_

_Don't let go of my hand if I can capture_

_The eyes that I'm gazing at then I can do anything_

_CHANGE MY MIND_

_I won't let you be alone everyone's right here_

_No matter what happens we'll get through it_

_IT'S WONDERLAND_

_I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD_

_Run through the storm_

_Don't let anything upset you_

_Now you've got to embrace the shards of courage and laughter_

_CHANGE MY MIND_

_Don't extinguish your passion into the heart-pounding future_

_If you stretch out your hand things will be sure to brighten up_

_IT'S WONDERLAND_

Back to Chaud… he doesn't know it, but a powerful aura is surrounding both him and ProtoMan, taking control of both of their ignorance to what's about to happen.

(Author's Notes: Would anybody care to guess who's doing this? You may guess right.)

_I'm sorry, but I cannot tell_

_I can only tell you within a dream_

_Before my nerves become shorted_

_I wish to meet with you now_

_It seems to be crying, the moonlight_

_Since I cannot telephone past midnight_

_I do not know what to do with the love of you_

_My heart is a kaleidoscope_

_The moon's light will guide me_

_So that I can once again meet you_

_Choreography of the stars can predict_

_All the love which has come and gone_

_Together on the same earth, a miracle romance_

_With you, another weekend_

_God, please grant me a happy end_

_In the past, present and future_

_I will be devoting all my thoughts to you_

_If disaster comes to us when we meet_

_I will never forget us_

_Millions of stars are looking at us_

_Seeing us attempt to live together in love_

_Unintentionally, miraculously, we cross again_

_So I meet with you again_

_Choreography of the stars can predict_

_All the love which has come and gone_

_Together on the same earth, a miracle romance_

_Something I do believe in - a miracle romance._

Regardless of all dangers, the Net-Musicians are looking forward to the future of the Grand Prix.

To be continued…


	9. Sorry it's Discontinued

MegaMan NT Warrior; Net Music Grand Prix 

Discontinued…

I am sorry to report that I'm going to discontinue this fan fic. But I'll give you what I was planning for you all––

Lan Hikari & MegaMan faced off with Chaud Blaze & ProtoMan in the music and won, but within the process awoken something very bad from him; the very source of the world's destruction and Net Music Grand Prix and Chaud's sudden revived rivalry with Lan, a half-Navi and half-Op creature called Bridge.

Bridge's plan was to use the people's collected life energy from the tempting of music to return back to rule both the real world and the cyber world, just as she tried twenty years ago. But Lan's grandfather stopped her, digitized her, and stored her onto a hardware microprocessor computer chip never to be installed into another program. But Bridge's vengeful spirit awakened and found a bored host: Chaud Blaze, and possessed him through his desires to be the best he could.

Therefore the tournament got canceled before it could continue on, but unfortunately at the same moment, all the Net Navis got sucked away into a different dimension. With no chip to use, they were stuck there with their own power to support themselves and each other. With no programmed being (such as a virus or Net Navi), everyone had to fight with Bridge in the real world.

Lan figured the key to bring the Net Navis back was to try a Music Chip, so Miyu and Maylu used 'Bring Me to Life' and all the systems of the evil Bridge shut down and the Navis returned. But when better comes, so does the worst; Bridge has created a Dimensional Area that spans the entire Solar System!

Love and Friendship between Lan and his friends sent him and MegaMan into Cross Fusion and Full Synchro, enabling him to defeat Bridge, once and for all. So the winner of Chaud's tournament was Lan by default (and saving the world).

So after the tournament and the outer space Dimensional Area, the entire city of Dentech City and Net City put a musical party. Lan and Chaud became their usual selves again, only a few more additional improvements on them. As the story ends with fireworks, so it does with Lan and Maylu kissing.

If you want me to continue, give me a few shout outs in reviews.


End file.
